Smile
by TarotTerra
Summary: Gai/OC. While on his morning run, Gai happens to run right into Iruka's teaching assistant, Minabi Hotaru, a plain girl, who isn't really good at anything. Could he really fall in love so fast?


**Smile**

A Gai/OC Story.

_Smile though your heart is aching Smile even though it's breaking. When there are clouds in the sky you'll get by. If you smile through your pain and sorrow Smile and maybe tomorrow You'll see the sun shining through For you. Light up your face with gladness, Hide every trace of sadness. Although a tear may be ever so near That's the time you must keep on trying Smile, what's the use of crying. You'll find that life is still worthwhile- If you just smile._

Smile- Charlie Chaplin

* * *

Hotaru's Point of View.

What is that sound? It's a loud high pitched shriek coming from the right side of my bed, directly behind my head. I groan. The alarm clock blared, overpowering the soft music I have playing from the CD player at the foot of my bed. My bed sheets are so warm and soft , and really 6:15 really too early of a time to leave them. Why did I even set my alarm anyway? I roll over onto my back, something hard and rectangular poking me in the back. What the shit? Then I remember. Classes. I've been helping Iruka-kun teach classes at the Academy, so I can get a feel for teaching before I start teaching my own classes. The thing in my back was the teaches guide to problem kids. I fell asleep reading it last night.

Cursing and swearing, I pull myself out of bed and stumble my way over towards my bathroom across the hall from my bedroom. I flick on the lights and wince at the brightness. Auuugghh! Too bright. Blinking slowly to get used to it, I take a look at my reflection. Long reddish brown hair that goes just a little bit past my armpits, messy and falling in my face. Lazy and half lidded brown eyes, A Few Shades darker then my hair stare back at me in displeasure. It seems my reflection doesn't want to be up either. I snort a little to myself before I pull my green tooth brush out it the black coffee mug I use to hold it and squirt some tooth paste on it. As I start to brush my teeth, I remember I joke that I once told Iruka-kun to make him flustered. 'What has little hairs, you stick in your mouth and move around, and when your done you spit out white stuff?' He turned so red, and was about to yell at me when I laughed and told him it was a tooth brush. Snorting with half awake laughter, I spit in the sink and run the water to wash it away and rinse my tooth brush. Then I start to brush my Hair. Showing no mercy on it, I grab my favourite Green brush with the squishy Handle and start attacking my Head, Pulling my way through knots and tangles almost violently. Once I'm done and my hair looks acceptable, I grab a black hair Elastic and pull my hair back into a Messy bun, Stands and bits falling everywhere. Clipping my long bangs back with multiple hair clips, I plug the sink and run the hot water, pulling a green wash cloth off the rack. Getting it wet, I rub it over my face, getting that wet also, before reaching for my acne face wash. As I scrub my skin mercilessly, I curse the fact that I'm 25 years old and Still have to deal with pimples. Once I finish washing my face and drain the skin I dry my face with a white hand cloth. I pull out all the clips, letting my bangs fall into my face again, and check out my reflection one Final time. Knowing this is as good as it's going to get with me, I shut off the lights and leave the bathroom. As I enter my bed room, I pick up some cloths off the floor and throw them on my bed, before I start stripping. I take a glance at myself in to mirror on my Closet door before looking away unhappily. No need to get depressed so early in the morning.

Now, I'm not fat, by any means, infact, the few people I actually spend quality time with, often tell me I'm too skinny. It's just…I'm average. I'm in a village full of ninja, and am one myself, so on most missions, average is a good thing. It means I can blend into a crowd. But it's the fact that a male ninja, would inevitably compare me towards the beautiful seductresses, like Anko-san and Kurenai-san. Who on earth would want some one as plain as me when they could get women like that? Great, now I really as depressing myself. Pushing the thought of my inevitable loneliness in life to the back of my mind, I get dressed quickly. A plain white Tee-shirt with black strips down the arms and black ninja pants. I then Wrap my Lower legs and upper Thighs with tape and zip up my olive green chunin vest. Then I grab two weapon holsters and put one on each thigh. Exhaling I grab my dark green ninja headband off the night table and tie it around my upper left arm, proudly displaying that I am a ninja of Konoha, the village hidden in the leaves.

Leaving my bedroom and heading towards the main area of my apartment. The living room/ dining room/ kitchen. Cracking my shoulders and neck absentmindedly, I open the fridge and pull out a bottle of water that I put there yesterday, then replace it with one from the half empty box on the floor. Twisting the top off and taking a small mouthful of my favourite drink in the world I smile. I love water. I then grab a beagle from the Bread box and take a large bite before checking the time. FUCK! It's already 6:45! I've got to get to the school in 15 Minutes. SHIT! Swallowing without chewing, I run towards my door and shove my feet into my black and silver roller skates. Pulling my dark green messenger bag off the wall and shoving my navy blue ninja sandals inside. I slip out the door and lock it, before skating off towards the academy, as fast as I can.

I smile despite myself, loving the feeling of the wind passing me by, the smell of the spring air and warmth of the sun. I'm so content at this moment, following my familiar route to the academy, that I close my eyes for one brief moment, but it seems that that one moment was a bad one, because before I know it, I've crashed into something akin to a brick wall and brought it and myself tumbling to the ground. The brick wall I hit was really weird! It was warm and moving and person shaped and holy god! It's not a brick wall, It's a person!

I sit up quickly and looked down on the man I hit. Short black hair in a bob cut, clean tanned skin and some of the most….natural…eyebrows I've ever seen. He's wearing a Junín vest and I pale, just knowing I'm in trouble.

"Oh my god! Are you okay?" I ask as he opens his black eyes. "Junín-san! Are you alright? I'm soo sorry!"

He seemed dazed and disorientated, and I begin to panic, oh great! I gave him brain damage! His face turns bright red and he quickly sits up, smashing his forehead into mine. I cry out and fall off him backwards. What the hell man!? I said I was sorry, He didn't have to attack me!

"Ah!" I heard him cry out. "I'm sorry! Are you alright miss? I didn't mean to harm you! As punishment I will run around the village one thousand times!"

What? Oh great, I really did give him brain damage! "Junín-san, I'm fine, It's you I'm worried about! Do you need to go to a hospital? I ran into you really hard."

He stood up and threw his head back in a hearty laugh. "I, Maito Gai, am in perfect condition! A little fall to the ground is nothing!"

"O…okay." I mumbled, shaking a little as I attempt to stand up. A firm grip on my right arm help steady myself and I smiled at him. "Thank you Maito-san."

"Please! Call me Gai!" He said enthusiastically as he struck a pose, and it's then I notice what he's wearing. And I thought I liked the colour green! He's wearing a bright green spandex jumpsuit, a red headband around his waist and bright orange leg warmers! Blinking to myself a little stunned that he left his house dressed like that I quickly hide my surprise and smile once more. "Then, Thank you Gai-san."

"Aha! It was no problem." He smiled, teeth shinning. Their so shiny! I need to find out what brand of tooth paste he uses. If I could get my teeth to shine like that, I just might not die alone after all.

"Well…if your sure." I say, smiling once again. "Now…if you'll excuse me, I've got to get to the academy before classes start." He nodded and stepped aside. I smile, waving good bye before I start skating off again. I'm about Half way down the block when I hear him yell out. "Wait! Miss! What's your name!?"

I turn around and start skating backwards. "It's Manabí Hotaru!" I shout before turning around forward and continued on my way to the Academy, praying that Iruka-kun won't be too mad that I'm a little bit late.

* * *

Earlier that Day, Gai's Point of View

Waking up at the crack of dawn with a smile, I throw back my dark green bed covers and walk into my clean bathroom. Turning on my Shower, I wait for the water to warm up as I strip off my light grey boxers and smile at the mirror. Once the room is significantly foggy from the steam, I open the glass door, and slip under the hot spray. After getting wet, I grab my bottle of green apple shampoo and lather up my hair, cleaning it thoroughly. Leaving the suds in my Hair, I use the bar of soap to wash off the dried sweat from yesterday's training. Rinsing off completely, I shut off the water and grab one of the large white towels off the back of the door.

Walking back into my bedroom, totally naked as I use the towel to dry my hair, I smile as I catch my reflection in the mirrored door to my closet. All the training and working out paid off, and I don't mean just for missions. Now, If only some of the women in the village could just see me, for me, I'd be all set. Feeling the pang of loneliness in my chest, I push the thought out of my mind. Can't let that hold me down. I'm Maito Gai, and am in the prime of my youth! There will be plenty of time to find my lotus and settle down, Start a family and all that later in life!

After getting dressed in my customary jumpsuit, leg warmers and Junín vest, I grabbed a mixed berry muffin from the carton I bought the other day and eat it as I go out the door of my house. I love my house. I grew up it, with my Mother and Father. After Father died on a mission it was just mother and I for about 12 Years, until about 5 Years ago. Mother got sick and she too, left my life. But I can't let that stop me. I still remember them and Visit their graves on their birthdays. Now the house is mine and I plan on raising my family there, once I get to that point in my life, But hey! I'm still 30 years old! Plenty of time for that. I finish my muffin and stretch quickly before taking off on my morning run. Nothing like a morning run to take my mind of things. Running with no real purpose, just around the village, enjoying the youth of the city and the wonderful spring morning. I close my eye to savour the warmth of the sun and the smell of the blooming flowers in the trees when something crashes into me head on, knocking us both to the ground, knocking the wind out of me. Dazed for a moment, I lay still, trying to regain my bearings when I fell the weight on top of me shift then I hear a woman's voice,

"Oh my god! Are you okay?" She asks and I open my eyes to see who is speaking to me. A woman, looking about 20 or so years old. Behind her head was the Sun, and it acted as a halo, only enhancing the simple beauty of her. She had long reddish brown hair, pulled into a messy bun on the back of her head and long straight bangs fell loosely into her face, one half of it tucked behind her ear.

"Junín-san! Are you alright? I'm soo sorry!" Lively and conserved Hazel eyes stare down at me, I feel my face flush at the closeness of us, having not been this close to a woman in a long time. Sitting up, our foreheads bash into each other and her weight goes flying off me, I blink and notice that she was knocked all the way over in a back summersault and she was clutching at her head.

"AH!" I cry out in panic, I had hurt a woman! Something I tried never to do unless she was an enemy. "I'm sorry! Are you alright Miss? I didn't mean to harm you! As punishment I will run around the village one thousand times!" I cry and I watch her blink and look almost frightened.

"Junín-san, I'm fine, It's you I'm worried about! Do you need to go to a hospital? I ran into you really hard." She asks as I stand up. I throw my Head back in laughter, as if I'd need to go to the hospital over a little fall. I got worse training!

"I, Maito Gai, am in perfect condition! A little fall to the ground is nothing!" I declare.

"O…okay." She mumbled, shaking a little as she tried to stand. I grab her arm and help her steady herself "Thank you Maito-san." She smiled and I felt something inside my chest shift. Her smile was beautiful in such a way that most people would over look it. But not me. I see her beauty.

"Please, call me Gai!" I smile, taking a pose and I notice her look at me in surprise, but she soon recovered and smiled again, making my heart throb a little.

"Then, thank you Gai-san."

"Aha!" I laugh a little. "It was no Problem!" I smile brightly, showing off my teeth

"Well…if your sure." She smiling once again. "Now…if you'll excuse me, I've got to get to the academy before classes start."

I nodded and stepped aside, getting out of her way. She smiled, and waved good bye before skating away. I was about to start off on my room before I notice something. "Wait! Miss! What's your name!?"

She turn around and started skating backwards. "It's Manabí Hotaru!" she shout before turning around forward and going on her way. I smile to myself. "Hotaru, huh? Well…she is a beautiful as a firefly."

(NOTE: Hotaru means firefly. That is all)

* * *

Hotaru's POV

"You're late!" Then an eraser bounced off my forehead.

"I'm sorry, Iruka-kun." I mumble, feeling like one of his students.

He sighed and sat back down at his desk and waved me over. "Come on, tell me why your late. Did you sleep through your alarm again?"

"No…I ran into someone. Literally." I blush. And he smiled.

"Did you catch his Name?" He asked me cheekily, knowing that I didn't want to be single and often teased me about men.

"Maito Gai." I said, still blushing and he nearly chocked on air.

"HIM!?"

"What? I was skating to school and I crashed into him. I apologised and he accepted it. No harm, no foul right?"

"I'm amazed you managed to get here this quickly then."

"Why?"

"Didn't he start going on and on about 'youth'?"

"No."

Iruka looked shocked. "huh…That's odd."

"Why?"

"Because, from what I understand, it's all he ever talks about."

I roll my eyes. "That sounds ridiculous, I'm sure he talks about other things."

"Not really." Iruka said, shrugging and pulled out a lesson plan. "Okay, so Today, the lesson is going to start off with basic chakra control and then…" He babbled on about the lessons for today, but I can't help but think about Maito Gai and hope that maybe, I could run into him again, only this time, not literally.

* * *

Gai's Point of View.

My team doesn't assemble for another hour, and even though I know Lee would already be there, I chose to look in the one place I know I would find Kakashi.

At the memorial stone. Few people know this, but the reason Kakashi is always late is that he spends all his free time talking with his dead team-mates.

Sure enough, there he is. Talking softly to the stone.

"Kakashi." I call out and he turns to me.

"Gai." he said nodding. Then we fell into silence.

"I need your help." I mumbled, blushing a little and looking to the side.

"oh?"

"It's about a woman." I clarify and I can just hear him smiling.

"Really now? Who? Anko?"

I shiver. "No." That woman was far to frightening. "A Chunin."

He raises an eyebrow and waits for me to continue. "Her name is Manabí Hotaru."

"I've heard of her." He said. "She's Iruka-sensei's teaching assistant."

"She did say she was going to the Academy." I think aloud.

"So…what about her?" Kakashi asked. "You like her?"

I blush. "I just met her this morning."

"How?"

I sigh and begin to tell him the story. Once I finish he takes a moment to think, but then smiles.

"Here's a thought. Get to know her better."

I roll my eyes. "I was planning on doing that myself, but how?"

"I heard that the Academy was looking for people to help with the throwing lessons. That girl on your Team, Ten-ten, She's good at that, isn't she? Volunteer your team and maybe you'll get lucky and she'll be there with her class."

I smiled brightly. "Kakashi, My eternal rival, you truly are a genius!"

"Yes, yes, now. Go to your team and tell them that it's time to give back to the academy that thought them or something like that." He said, waving his hand.

"Right!" I cry about to leave before I remember something. "What do I say to Hotaru-san?"

"Just talk to her and try to get to know her." He shrugged. "Be casual and remember, don't go on and on about Youth, it tends to push people away."

I blink, I never notice that before, but maybe Kakashi was right. "Thank you Kakashi! You're advise is greatly appreciated!" I cry before running off towards my teams training grounds.

When I arrive, the whole team is there, bright and early.

"Good morning students!" I cry, striking my pose.

"Good morning Gai-sensei!" Lee yells with equal enthusiasm.

"Morning Gai-sensei." Ten-ten said, not much of a morning person and Neji only grunted an acknowledgement.

"Today! We are going to give something back to the beloved academy of konoha that thought you three the basics of what made you the ninja you are today!" I said, pointing at the sky.

Lee cheered and Ten-ten yawned a little.

"So, we've going to baby-sit some pre-genin brats?" Neji asked.

"Not exactly! I'm sure you three remember the throwing lessons from your days in the Academy. Well, it seems that the staff has finally realised just how dangerous it is to let the youth of tomorrow throw sharp objects with only one or two teachers watching." I explain. "So we will be assisting with the lessons. Ten-ten, I'm sure that you will find great pleasure in this!" I smile and the girl smiled back at me, some what sleepily. She once told me that she wanted to be a teacher at the academy and this would be the perfect time to see if that was what she really wanted.

"All right! Let's go!" I cry, pointing in the direction of the Academy.

"Yosh!" Lee shouted.

* * *

Now I know why I chose to teach Genin and not work at the Academy. These children where almost too youthful! So for my team and I had assisted with Two classes and now it was the 15 Minute break for snacks. Ten-ten was sorting out the shuriken from the kunai, Neji was setting up fresh target paper and Lee and I where drawing lines on the ground for the children to line up at. We had just finished when I heard a pleasantly familiar voice.

"This way class! Now remember, No throwing anything, anywhere but at the target paper! I'm talking to you, Konohamaru."

A Young boys voice responded with an "Awww man." and a group of kids giggled before they walked around the corner of the school. Hotaru-san and Iruka-sensei leading a group of about 23 little children.

"Oh! Gai-sensei! I didn't know it was your team helping out today!" Iruka-sensei said smiling. "I'm so glad you could help."

"Ah! Iruka-sensei, it is no trouble at all! Just giving back to the Academy that trained us all!"

He laughed a little and nodded. "Yes, that is true." He then turned to the classes. "Alright Class, this is Gai-sensei and his Team. Rock Lee, Neji, And Ten-ten! They will be helping us with our throwing today!" The class mumbled some greeting towards us but for the most part, talked amongst themselves.

I turn my attention to Hotaru-san and see that she is looking at me also, She blushes, knowing that I caught her looking, and she smiles, waving a little before turning her attention to the group as she helps them get into groups of 5.

It takes a little while, but soon the children are throwing at the target paper one, by one in order. Ten-ten, Iruka, Neji and Lee are watching over each row of kids, giving advise to each on throwing, While Hotaru and I are standing on the side lines, watching over everyone and picking up the Weapons after their use, but only when the kids aren't throwing anymore.

"So…you assist Iruka-sensei?" I asked, trying to start a conversation like Kakashi told me too.

"Yes. I need the Experience before I get to teach my own classes." She smiled up at me. She's a good head shorter then I am.

"You want to teach your own classes?" I ask blinking.

"Yes. I'm not cut out to do most missions and I have a thing for kids so." She smiled. "What else am I better Suited to do?" She joked lightly and I couldn't help but smile along with her.

"It is admirable. Teaching the youth of tomorrow." I nod but on the inside, I'm yelling at me self. Kakashi told me not to bring up Youth! Shit! Now I'm going to scare her away and I'll never get to know her!

"Thank you, Gai-san." She smiled. "So what about you? Why are you teaching?"

She isn't scared? I blink a little surprised before I remember that I have to answer question. "Oh. I just wanted to give back to the village and I have to say, I have grown quiet attached to my team." I boast.

"Yes, they do seem to be wonderful nin. Could you tell me a bit about them?" She asked, blushing lightly and I smile. Her blush is very cute.

"Well, That is Ten-ten." I said pointing to the girl as she helps a little girl with twin braids throw a star correctly. "She is the most amazing weapons master I've ever met. Ever time she throw, it's always right on the Target!" I exclaim laughing a little and Hotaru-san smiles.

"She is an amazing teacher as well." She remarked, watching as Ten-ten made the little girl smile.

"She wants to get a job here at the academy later in life." I said nodding.

"She will do well here." Hotaru smiled. "What about him?" She asked, pointing at Neji.

"That is Hyuuga Neji."

"A Hyuuga?"

"Yes." I nod. "He is a part of the lower branch of his Family, yet he is possibly, their greatest fighter."

Hotaru smiled. "I do not doubt it."

"Yes, he is a Great Fighter, but his social skills could use some work." I remark as he struggles with instructing the young child next to him on how to throw a shuriken.

Hotaru giggled and my heart speed up a little at the sound. I then vow to myself, that everyday I get the chance, I will make Hotaru laugh, if only to hear the wonderful sound.

"What about Lee? Is he your son?" she asked and I almost fell over.

"No, No Lee and I are nor related by blood." I said shaking my head.

"But, you both look so alike." She said, tilting her head to the side in thought and I couldn't help but think it made her look even more adorable then when she blushed.

"And you would not be the first person to see that." I chuckle "But no, Lee and I are not related. Besides, if he where my son, that would make me a Father when I was only 24."

"How old are you now?" She asked but soon blushed brightly. "I'm sorry, that was rude of me."

"It's fine, it's fine. Actually, I'm 30."

"I'm 25." Hotaru smiled.

"Ah, 25." I sigh. "What a youthful age." I flinch inwardly. I said it again.

Hotaru giggled again. "I guess so." I sigh in my head, Thank god, I'm in the clear again.

Iruka-sensei blew the whistle and the kids stopped throwing, so that Hotaru and I could go collect the used weapons from the trees and ground. I take one side and she takes another. We're about halfway done when I sense something. I turn around quickly to see and child throw a kunai, and it was headed right for Hotaru!

"Get down!" I yelled, dropping the Weapons I had collected and jumped, tackling the chunin to the ground, taking the kunai in my arm, but it was better then Hotaru taking it in her head, like what would have happened if I had not jumped in.

"Hotaru-sensei!"

"Gai-sensei!" Cried out both my students and the class. My Team and Iruka quickly ran over to us to see if we where okay. But at the moment, I'm more conserved with Hotaru. Is she okay? The woman lay beneath me, face flushed and eyes wide. Her hair was messy and her mouth was open. My mind went blank. She looked so….lovely. Like a lotus in bloom. If it weren't for the throbbing pain in my left bicep, I would have had a throbbing pain in my groin.

"Gai-sensei! Hotaru-chan! Are you both alright?" Iruka-sensei asked.

"I'm fine, Iruka-kun, It's Gai-san I'm worried about." Hotaru said, still laying beneath me. Right! She's still laying beneath me. I sit up and move of her.

"It's fine, Just a flesh wound." I say, smiling despite the pain.

"You should have that looked at, our kunai aren't the cleanest." Iruka said frowning. "Hotaru, go with him to the nurses office, I see you go cut up too." What?! She's hurt?! I look over just in time to see her move her hands behind her. Several long thin cuts when across the inside of her palms, the blood dripping down her pale skin.

"It's nothing, I just gripped some throwing star's too tightly. That's all." she mumbled, but I had already seen the blood and the extent of the cuts.

Standing up, I offer her a hand. "Come on. It's nothing that strong Nin like us can't handle." I smile and she does too, grabbing my hand and I help her up.

"Let us go to the nurses office!" I cry. "You three be good while I'm gone, Got it?" I smile at me team, who nodded as Hotaru and I start walking into the school.

Once inside, we soon find out that the Nurse is on her one day off, so Hotaru and I are alone in the room.

"I'll bandage you first, then you can wrap my arm." I suggest, looking through the draws for some bandages and medical tape.

"Okay, Gai-san." She said, hopping onto the bed, legs swinging back and forth like a child's and I smile to myself.

After I find what I need, I pull up a rolling chair and start bandaging her hands, taking my time for two reasons. One, to make sure I do a good job, and Two, to admire her hands. Her long, thin fingers with emerald green nail polish, the back of her hands where soft smooth and hairless, and her whole hands only had about 8 scars in total. Mine where covered with thin scars and burns, but that is the life of a ninja. Once I finish, she smiled brightly at me.

"Now, is that okay? It's not too tight, is it?" I ask nervously, I haven't bandaged anyone but Lee's hands in a long time.

"Nope. It's perfect. I fell a lot better now." Hotaru smiled. "Come on, Turn to the right and I'll fix up your arm." She offered, and some how, I couldn't help but want to comply.

She pulled the kunai and out with her delicate hands wraps my wound. Her hands are so soft and warm…something in the back of my mind, something is telling me to imagine them on a different part of my anatomy, but I quickly push that away. I am a Gentleman and will not think such thoughts about Hotaru-san. It was rude and disrespectful towards her.

"Is that too tight?" She asked, dragging me from the thoughts.

"No….just right. Thank you Hotaru-san." I said, bowing my head.

"Oh! No, don't thank me!" She cried. "it was no big deal!"

"No, Hotaru-san, I will thank you, and I request that you allow me to make it up to you."

"Make it up to me?" She asked, looking a little lost.

"Yes, By allowing me to buy you dinner tonight." What am I doing?! Did I really just ask her on a date tonight?! Shit…okay, just reject me and lets get this behind us already.

"Okay." See, what did I tell you, rejection…wait…what?"

"R-really?" I asked and I can't help but think I sound like a child asking about a beloved toy. She smiled at me, blushing sweetly.

"Sure. I'd love to go to dinner with you…..Gai-kun."

"G-great! I'll pick you up say around, 6:30?" She called me Gai-kun! KUN! That means familiarity!

"Wonderful. My apartment is number 28 on the second floor of the Leaf Wood apartment complex on windstone street." She said writing it down on a scrap of paper off the nurses desk.

"I'll be there," I smile. "Hotaru-chan."

* * *

It turns out because of the little accident, all throwing lessons where cancelled for the day, so my team and I went back to our training grounds, myself in a particularly good mood. And it seemed that my team noticed.

"Why are you so happy? You took a kunai to the arm." Neji asked.

"I think it had something to do with Hotaru-sensei." Ten-ten said and I couldn't hold back the blush, only adding fuel to the fire. "It does!" The teenage girl squealed.

"Nonsense. " I mumbled after coughing awkwardly. "Hotaru-ch…san and I just meet each other today."

"So it was love at first sight?" Ten-ten asked and I felt almost all the blood rush to my face.

"AH! That is great Gai-sensei! I am so glad that you have found love!" Lee cried "We have been talking about it for a while now!" He shouted, taking me by surprise. We? Talking about my love life?

"Pardon?" was all I could get out.

Neji spoke up. "We where talking about the fact that your single about a week ago. You aren't really young anymore…maybe you should think about settling down."

Ten-ten nodded. "If you don't act fast sensei, you may never get to start a family!"

I blink for a few moments, totally taken aback. My students where really putting that much thought into my life? I'm both happy and a little concerned that they care so much. "who says I even want to start a family?" I said, even though I knew it was true, I want my own family. I want people who love me and whom I love to live in the same house as me and make it happy. Make it, a home.

"You did, Sensei." Neji said, crossing his arms. "About a year ago, after the mission to the rock village? We all went to the Hot spring and you got drunk. You where going on and on about how lonely you really where and how you wanted your own, quote, 'Lotus to bring the youth back into your life'."

Shit. I knew that having sake around my team was a bad idea. But I couldn't undo what I'd done a year ago. I could only, just go with it.

"I suppose…but I can't think about starting a family with Hotaru-chan! I just meet her today." I said, sitting down on a log.

"So! Ask her out and get to know her!" Ten-ten cheered.

"I already asked her out." I grumble, face blushing again. "We're going out to dinner tonight."

"That is great Gai-sensei! I always knew that you where a smooth operator!" Lee said, giving me a thumbs up.

"Where are you going?" Neji asked, arms crossed, leaning against a tree.

"Huh?"

"You do know where you'd going to take her right?!" Ten-ten cried, eyes wide.

"No…" I said slowly, realisation dawning on me. "I don't know where I'll take her!" I cry, jumping to me feet in panic. "What am I going to do!?"

"Sensei! Sensei!" Ten-ten said, rushing to my side. "Relax! I know a good place to take her." She smiled and I can't help but feel grateful for the youthful team that was blessed on me.

* * *

Hotaru's Point of View

As Iruka and I clean up the classroom after classes are over for the day, I glance at the clock. 2:50. Smiling to myself, I hum softly, already getting butterflies in my stomach just thinking about my date with Gai-kun later tonight.

"You seem happy." Iruka-kun teased lightly.

"Can't a girl be happy?" I said rather quickly.

"You've got a date." Iruka said, resting his hand on his hands and he leaned on the broom stick. "Spill it, who's the lucky guy?"

I blush and mumble a little under my breath.

"what was that?" He smiled. "I didn't quiet hear you."

"It was Gai-kun."

"Gai!?" Iruka cried looking shocked.

"What's wrong with him?" I ask, placing my hands on my hips.

"Nothing! Nothing! It's just…" Iruka fumbled for the right words. "He's so loud….and Green."

"I like green." I protest.

"I know that, but…his eyebrows!"

"Could use a good plucking, I know, But I think they add character." I said, nodding as I sweep up my side of the floor.

Iruka nodded a little, digesting the information. "When's the date?" He asked finally.

"Tonight at 6:30." I said, feeling the butterflies shift. Why am I so nervous about this!? It's just one date! With possibly the nicest straight man I've meet in a long time.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go home! Have a shower and brush you're teeth! Pick out a nice outfit! All that jazz." He smiled at me and I smile back.

"Thank you Iruka-kun!" I say, placing the broom against the wall.

"No problem. Now go! Go have fun!"

"See you later!" I cry before I take off out the door, incredibly excited for my dinner date.


End file.
